Crash me
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Hisoka est un jeune homme assez secret et discret, déçu et dégoûter de cette vie ennuyeuse à en mourir, dépiter par cet amour qui le ronge, il se saoul encore et cette fois retrouver par Tsuzuki son éditeur, mais aussi l'homme dont il est fou amoureux...


Crash me 

Auteur :Teyana Yeneashi

Origine : Yami no matsuei (les descendant des ténèbres )

Genre : Death fic, song fic indochine

Couple :Tsuzuki et Hisoka

Disclaimer :les perso ne sont pas a moi snif snif

Note :des heures bien sombre et seule encore c'est le moment d'écrire une fic avant que je n'en puisse plus …

Résumé : Hisoka est un jeune homme assez secret et discret, déçu et dégoûter de cette vie ennuyeuse à en mourir, dépiter par cet amour qui le ronge, il se saoul encore et cette fois retrouver par Tsuzuki son éditeur, mais aussi l'homme dont il est fou amoureux , le gardant chez lui Tsuzuki ne peux retenir son désir et fait tombé les quelques barrières qui limitaient sa profession, mais au matin le discours n'est pas un mot d'amour …

Crash me

~Hisoka~

C'est insupportable cette solitude, cette ennuis cette vie…

Je suis encore là, dans cette boite, à cette table, toujours le même, toujours la même chose, je suis encore là comme tous les soirs, ce n'est que ça la vie, mois qui courrais après un rêve, je me retrouve dans un cauchemar

On part vers notre étoile

Et tu vois

Comme on s'éloigne

Quel gâchis …

T- tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

H-Tsuzuki … qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

T-je suis venu te cherche quel question… Tu as autre chose à faire que de te saouler…

H- évidemment si tu es venu c'est seulement parce que ça te rapporte, que tu viens me chercher, mes livres sont prêts tu l'auras ton argent !

T- Baka tu prends tes clics et tes clac et tu viens avec moi

H- t'a pas d'ordre à me donner mister BCBG

T-bouge toi, où je te ramène par la peau du dos, de gré ou de force tu me suivras, j'espère que tu m'as bien compris

H- Tsuzuki…

T-ne reste pas planté là, je t'ai dis de te dépêcher baka

H- je viens …

« …Merci… Merci Tsuzuki… mais pour quelle raison es tu venu ? »

T- si tu veux vraiment boire, tu peux le faire chez moi… euh chez toi ce sera beaucoup moins dangereux

H- chez toi… c'est une invitation …

T-je vois l'alcool t'enlève tes inhibitions

H- non, moi je suis tout à fait normal

T-à quel point tu as bu Hisoka ?

H-je ne sais plus

T-ouille t'aura encore des souvenirs demain matin ?

H- pourquoi qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? hein tu vas me faire des choses Tsuzuki-san dis je glissant ma main sur son entre-jambe

T- Hisoka … ne fait pas ça quand je conduis…

H- ça veut dire que tu n'es pas contre ^^

T- tu trouve ça intelligent ? Tu fais ça par dépit ou par envie ?

H- par envie dis-je remontant sur son torse

T- bon tu me laisse le temps de mettre la voiture dans le garage et de rentrer dans la maison

H-oui tout ce que tu veux …

T-je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches avec moi, mais …

H-chut…

T- je ne sais pas ce que tu cherche, mais ce que tu me propose me paraît plus qu'alléchant et j'avoue que j'y pensais depuis longtemps

H- ah oui, alors qu'est ce que tu attendais ?

T- je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce genre là

H- bien sure que je le suis, sinon j'écrirais pas des histoires érotiques entre garçons

T- je te signale qu'on est arrivés et que la voiture est dans le garage

H- j'ai vu on attend quoi pour descendre

Les deux portent se claquèrent en même temps et la course autour de la voiture nous mena dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la porte de la maison

T- j'ai envie de toi

H-tiens sa tombe bien tu sais pourquoi ?

T-non dis moi

H- moi aussi j'ai envie de toi

Il entraîna mes lèvres vers les siennes, et je ne les quittais plus

Avant de se retirer

On oubliera ce qu'il ne comprenne pas

J'en oubliais les autres, et tout le reste, tout ce qui pouvait arrivés, tout ce qui gravitait autour de nous, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire cette nuit, je serais à lui … Et que le rêve dure encore ^^

Et nos âmes

Et que l'on nous blâme

Quand on s'aime

Au joli drap

Tremblant dans les nuages

Ne plus jamais se réveiller

Je frémissais sous ses caresses, oh ne plus jamais redescendre … Son baiser était si doux et si envieux d'aller plus loin à la fois, ses mains caressants mon corps, enfin je voyais le monde avec un regard plein de rêve comme avant …

Regarde il suffira d'y croire

Alors part les oiseaux dans le ciel

Glissant du haut des montagnes

A crier que nos vies soit belle

Nos pas nous menèrent jusqu'à son lit où peu à peu il me déshabilla avec douceur et volupté, mon corps en âge n'avais jamais ressentit un tel frissonnement une telle allégresse, je ne sais si c'était l'effet de l'alcool mais j'étais plus entreprenant, plus libre qu'avant avec mes dernières et lointaines relations, j'échappa alors un cris d'extase suivit de son si magnifique prénom, c'était encore mieux que je l'imaginais, le soir, seul dans ma chambre, pensant à ses mains sur mon corps …

S'imaginer les robes déchirées

Et tout le bien qu'on l'on se fait

Et continuer à nos doigts serrer

Si tout pouvais être vrai …

Oh oui …

Si tout pouvais être vrai…

C'est à présent vrai … Aussi vrai qu'il me serre et qu'il me touche, le goût de ses lèvres j'en ai tellement rêvé… Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour dire ce que j'ai ressenti quand il était en moi, ni pour exprimer le paroxysme du bonheur que j'éprouvais en touchant sa peau, je me suis finalement endormi dans ses bras, après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser…

Le lendemain le discours était tout autre …

La place à côté de moi était vide, il était attablé dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, je me pencha pour l'embrasser et il me repoussa

T- qu'est ce qui te prends Hisoka, tu ne t'entendais tout de même pas à ce que se soit sérieux, je ne t'ai rien promis

H- bien sur que non, tu crois quand même pas que j'aurai des sentiments pour un type comme toi dis-je cachant mes véritables sentiments

T- c 'est d'un sympathique

H-qu'est ce qui te choc c'est aussi franc que toi comme ça tout est bien clair, bon vu qu'on à laisser ma voiture là bas se serais bien que tu m'y ramène

T- si tu veux on peux continuer sexuellement

H- non ça ne me tente pas j'ai eu assez de cette mauvaise expérience tu devrais quelque peux réviser tes positions

T- bien alors allons y et n'en parlons plus

H- aurais je blessé ton égaux

T- non pas du tout

Tu parles, je le vois rien qu'a ta tête et ça t'étonne que je te parles de cette façon mais c'est de ta faute, c'est mon système de défense mais tu ne me connais pas assez pour le savoir, si tu es venu là bas c'est juste pour ça…comment pourrais je encore … non, c'est fini, je n'y crois plus…

Plus rien ne nous arrivera ,

Plus rien ne nous empêchera

De nous croire et découvrir

Il m'a ramener jusqu'à ma voiture, lui disant à peine au revoir, je suis descendu et j'ai pris ma voiture avant de démarrer il croit bon de rajouter :

-si tu change d'avis appel moi …

Sa voiture c'est éloignée et j'ai posé ma tête sur le volant « Salaud » « espèce de salaud » Moi , je t'aime espèce de salaud, j'ai mis le contact et mis un cd … Cette chanson d'Indochine que j'aime tant celle qui m'inspirais souvent et qui m'inspirait encore hier, mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne pourras m'inspirer… Ma vie n'est qu'un échec, j'ai cru qu'elle allait changer, mais non elle est toujours aussi pourrie

Tu vois…

La vitesse de la voiture qui augmente et le chemin qui deviens de plus en plus étroit

Comme on en est là…

On en arrive au point où on ne revient pas

Comme on s'avouera…

A quoi sert l 'éternité si on est seul et malheureux

Qui s'aimeras …

L'amour ça n'existe pas ce n'est qu'une illusion

On voudrais que plus rien ne s'arrête…

Oh non, je ne m'arrêterais pas …

La voiture plongea dans le vide pour mes derniers instants sur terre, Tsuzuki seras content mes livres vaudrons encore plus, il s'en mettra plein les poches …

Adieu

Plus rien ne nous arrivera ,

Plus rien ne nous empêchera

De nous croire et découvrir

…

~Tsuzuki~

T- salut, dis moi Hisoka est arrivé ? demandais-je à ma secrétaire

S- non, je ne l'ai pas vu

Que fait il encore ? c'est vrai que ce n'est pas juste ce que j'ai fais, quel imbécile je fais, je lui ai menti pour mon intérêt alors que je le perds lui et sa façon de me répondre c'était plus une fuite qu'autre chose

Le téléphone sonnait en arrière plan, la secrétaire répondit

T- je vais aller le chercher

S- ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il est à l'hôpital

T- quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

S- d'après les premières constatassions il aurais tenter de ce tuer, il est entre la vie et la mort … Tsuzuki …

Non, non, non, pourquoi j'ai fais ça …

J'ai foncé à l'hôpital et suis arrivé au plus vite à son chevet, il était inanimé

T- pardonne moi, pardonne moi, je voulais pas te faire ça j'airais du te le dire que je t'aimais, je m'en veux tellement ne pars pas je t'en supplie… Hisoka

Il était sous respirateur, le médecin m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'espoir à avoir que ses mains et une grande partie de son corps était en morceau et que même si il survivait, il ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais marcher, ni même écrire …

T- pardon

H-… à quoi … bon …

T-hisoka…

H-… à quoi bon … vivre … pour un … homme qui …n'aime que mon cul … et mon… argent

T- non c'est faux… Je t'aime. ..

H- j'en ai …plus rien à foutre dit-il dans un dernier souffle

Je t'aurais aimer même si tu aurais garder des séquelles, je t'aimais vraiment c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute …

Quelque jour plus tard la police appela le bureau de la maison d'édition Tsuzuki c'était suicidé d'une balle dans la tête sur la tombe d'Hisoka…

Plus rien ne nous arrivera ,

Plus rien ne nous empêchera…

FIN 


End file.
